


Fireworks in the summer end

by Nakimin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero
Genre: Canon Compliant, I just think their relationship is neat, Light Angst, Other, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Spoilers, also swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimin/pseuds/Nakimin
Summary: A neurologist and a certain reserve course student have a chat during a fireworks display.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Matsuda Yasuke, Kamukura Izuru & Matsuda Yasuke
Kudos: 19





	Fireworks in the summer end

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately there isn’t much English content on the possible relationship between these two so I wanted to fix that.  
> This is my first time properly writing a fic mostly by myself which I think is somewhat decent.  
> So I hope it isn’t too bad.

Festivals were always noisy. That's no exception to the ones set in summer either. That’s just how they were. Kids screaming. Karen’s arguing. Friends Cheering. Singing cicadas at sunset. So much noise. So much fucking noise. Even if you weren’t that close to the stalls or the events that didn’t negate the noise. The noise permeated from the action outwards. And even then there would still be pockets of loud spaced out noise throughout the park. Even ignoring the irritatingly loud cicadas the spaced out noise would still exist. Even if you sat on some steps away from all the action bathed in the warm sunset morphing into twilight. Plugged in headphones blaring music just below the danger zone. 

“Matsuda! Hey!”

So much for not having to deal with people. Glancing over at the spiky hedgehog making their way up the steps. A smile on his idiotic face as it wasn’t long for him to sit down next to him. It could be worse at least. It wasn’t like Junko found him. 

“What do you want, moron?”

“What do you think I want?” He responded at a typical not unusual insult which was probably a nickname at this point. Unfortunately.

It was fairly obvious. Somewhat. Maybe an hour or so ago, it’s hard to say, no one was keeping track of the time. That’s just how teenagers are. But the neurologist had gotten split up from their little group of six, all thanks to the annoying sea of people. It’s not like any of them were worried or anything. Really. They kind of figured he’d probably just make his way home or something. Obviously it wasn’t like they weren’t going to look for him. They did for quite a while. And then gave up, coming to that previously mentioned conclusion. 

This festival in particular had a fireworks show. It was the main draw to going to this one. As well as you know ignoring it was the closest one in the area. Apparently it was about to start soon. Illuminating the sky in bright, fire flowers. And yet on the way to find a place to watch a common uncommon display, the reserve course spotted their missing member departing from the group to join them. 

“Oh, you’re listening to lost time memory?”

“What of it?”

“Mm, nothing.”

With that airy somewhat carefree attitude, Hinata removed his hoodie, idly tying the minty sleeves around his waist. While the headphones were removed, resting on the T-shirt covered shoulders. Yeah, for once it wasn’t the typical shirt that remained unwashed for at least four days, but a T-shirt of some anime series that Hinata vaguely recognised. During the walk around the stalls, he’d picked up some food. I mean you’re bound to get hungry being out for a while and there’s a lot of foods you usually typically only kind of buy at these kinds of things. Going to take one of his pieces of karaage that was bought not that long ago, it didn’t take a genius to realise his company stole one of the pieces. How dare he! >:c

“Matsuda, there’s a thing called asking you know?”

“Does it look like I care?” Came a truthfully expected retort.

“Fair point.”

With a slight pout from being salty about the theft, he just ate his chicken quietly. At the very least, the guy didn’t steal some kusamochi. Mochi theft is an extremely serious crime. Especially if it was of the kusamochi variety. However it was kind of fun. This entire outing kind of was. Life without talent was mundane and boring to him. Repetitive. Just the same old, same old. That’s the life of an ordinary person. A reserve course student to be exact. And even being as boring as that, Hinata had over all enjoyed himself. Just living the life of a regular boring teenager.

“Oi, Hinata.”

“Hm?” Looking up towards the voice, he was met with the messy haired teen’s icy blue gaze. A usual typical sight. You know unlike actually being called his name for once. Now that was uncommon. 

Matsuda was quiet for a second. As if he was lamenting on the words he was about to say. “Have you decided yet?”  
Yet he went straight to the point. Not missing a beat. With this kind of thing, it’s easier to cut through those words and get straight to the point. It’s quite easy for someone with a sharp tongue to do things like that.

“I...” Hesitating, Hinata’s mouth opened and closed. Not saying anything. Nothing at all. Unable to spit out the truth. Turning his head to just look at the view ahead of them both. Quiet for a bit longer. Contemplating. Thinking. Even without words it probably was easy to tell just by that very reaction to the question . Yet still he eventually answered to confirm. “No, I haven’t… Not yet at least”

“The deadline is less then a month away. If you’re going to still be that indecisive about it, then you’re better off just not agreeing to it”

“That’s easier said than done, you know!”  
That’s true. Very much true. It's not that simple. After all, this was basically signing yourself up for illegal human experimentation. Which you know not everyone is going to be up for doing, and for extremely good reasons too. They both knew that. They both painfully knew that. It’s not like one of those experiments where you sit a kid down for ten minutes to see if they'll give in and eat the marshmallow. No, it’s rewiring the brain. Filling it to the brim with talents. Repressing emotions. Locking up memories. It was a death wish, either way. No matter if the subject survived or died. That was the cruel, harsh truth of the matter.

“I’m just giving you advice, moron.”

“Of course I know that!”

There was an abrupt silence between the two from there, marking the end of the debate. The only thing remaining between, was the gap of space that they forced between one another, and countless unspoken words that they probably wouldn't get around to by the end of tonight. Hinata, nor Matsuda, were the kind of people to talk things out after all. Even then, it probably wasn't the best timing. Hinata was eating; Add that to the list of excuses Matsuda holds onto... 

Well, they didn't even need to continue an actual conversation. It was a peaceful kind of silence. One where one of them could say 'You could have gotten a better view for them.', and the other ending it with something simple, like, 'I know.' Matsuda couldn't tell if his music was blocking it or if they'd left, but he couldn't hear the cicadas anymore. The firework display would be starting soon, and when it did, even Matsuda looked upward.

One after another those fire flowers shot up and blossomed in the canvas that was the starry sky. Pink. Red. Blue. Green. Orange. Purple. Yellow. White. Silver. One after another they claimed the sky showing off their pretty colours to the numerous pairs of eyes that were watching them. Dazzling more of their audience. 

His head turned. Did Hinata say something just now? When he asked, the reserve just shrugged it away. "It's nothing, I'm just wondering how much work comes into preparing these sorts of things." Why was he worrying about that of all things? Who actually worries about that? Apparently this dumbass with spiky hedgehog hair worries about it. Whose chartreuse eyes were enamoured like most of the possible audience with the vibrant colourful display that carried on without a care in the world. Well, he might as well carry on gazing at the display, as they once again drifted into silence. Yet even then, that didn’t last for long as Hinata’s voice just had to speak up again once more.

“Well... I trust you, I think that should come before anything else... So no matter how much changes, I'll have been friends with you. To me, that's enough. You don't have to worry about being forgotten."

"Who said I was worried about being forgotten?" That gaze sharply turned over, with the shock of a deer caught in the middle of the street. The light of the fireworks bounced off of him in different colours -- When did it get so dark out? The probable answer was that fireworks weren't usually lit during sunset or broad daylight; but Matsuda wasn't usually a space cadet. Another perk of hanging out with a loser, he supposed.

"You heard what I said," He scoffed. "I wasn't worried about something like that anyway. We all have our reasons for joining this project, and I've already accepted its terms because of that." It's what happens when you know what you want to do with your life, but that's the main difference between them -- and the main difference between Reserves and Main Department students... Some didn't find out what to do with their lives, at least until later like high school or university, or even later... Meanwhile some were more concentrated on the end result than anything else.

........The amount of animosity it built was practically phenomenal, over something that small. It's a joke, really, but here they are regardless. Plenty of Main Course students came here from family lineage or birth situations, and the Neurologist could easily also name countless people who were more than likely going to be subject to a midlife crisis later on. Actually, he might too, he just doesn't know that. Besides, it's too many people to keep track of for him anyway, too many for a person who usually can't remember more names than his teachers, superiors, and like, a few people he knew outside of those he actually gave a damn about.

One of which might disappear...

Hajime just looked forward, not with a sad or complicated expression, seemingly musing through... who fucking knows what, probably something stupid again. He exhaled slightly, and turned back over. “Still… I didn’t think you’d actually join us today, especially since it’s you know, not the smallest group in the world” just like that there was a dumb smile on his face, the typical kind of one you’d usually see on a shounen anime protagonist. “Oh but do you think we’ll be able to find any kusamochi after?” Which earned a flick on that vulnerable forehead. “Ah! Hey-!” 

“Don’t go looking all sentimental and then say something like that of all things, moron.”

“Okay, okay! But you didn’t have to go and flick me!” A whiny protest. Not unexpected. Moments like these enclosed and uninvolved with the world around them were bitter sweet. Because despite their differences and impending realities for short pockets of time they could just not exist. If they truly allowed themselves too. Finished with conversing for now, the sky once again gained their attention. 

Who knew running into some random reserve in a manga cafe a couple of times would end up with them like this. Just hanging out like what normal teenagers their age do. Not Matsuda, that’s for sure. Although this situation is in part, thanks to the school enlisting them both in this twisted project, probably. Well it’s not like Hinata was the most annoying or worst person to be in the mere proximity of. No, that award went towards the old men running that shit hole of a school. Really though, he wasn’t a bad guy. Hinata was smart, academically at least, you kind of had to be to make it into that school. Although, when it came to everything else, he had to have the brain of a troglodyte. There could only be so much idiocy produced from one person after all. That said. They did have some shared interests like some anime series for example, that one series that starts off with following a high-school dropout that’s around their age who had an IQ of 168, or that other series following soulmates from different areas in Japan switching bodies. 

That said, today wasn’t that bad, despite what had happened. Well, just ignoring Junko dragging him out of his lab. For example, the group were mostly people he already knew and had spent time with, Nanami being the exception. He’s only ever heard about her in passing from both Hinata and Murasame before. But she wasn’t that bad. Certainly not annoying or even as loud as a certain other person. In fact, they managed to talk about some anime and manga adaptations of a couple video games he’s never played before. Which eventually transpired into the six of them playing against each other in one of those classic rigid shooting galleries. Definitely didn’t come last, so at least they didn’t make it more of a competition, or Hino probably would have gotten salty. Although, having good aim probably helped quite a bit within that scenario. There was goldfish fishing too. Which, for some reason, Junko couldn’t be asked to get one for herself, and made him do it. For some fucking reason. At least she actually didn’t complain after once she finally got her goldfish. Eventually Murasame took them all to some random katanuki stall. Carefully cutting out shapes, like animals or objects out of fragile inedible candy, to maybe get a prize. It could have been worse. There was more than that in just what they did. Like Russian roulette. It was funny seeing Hinata’s reaction to getting the wasabi piece.

You’re such an idiot, Hinata.

“Matsuda-san.”

As another firework leapt into the sky he snapped out of his thoughts. Right, that was a year ago. Exactly a year ago. Same date. Same time. Not the same outfit, it’s that shirt that’s probably hasn’t been washed for four days. Same park. Same steps. But the idiot he was sitting next to was no longer the same. They weren’t wearing that reserve course uniform for once, but instead a yukata. That short and spiky hair was ebony and unreasonably long. Perhaps if someone else who knew him saw him probably might assume that it was dyed. At least that annoying hair covered up the scar his scalpel created. The one that sealed and erased Hinata Hajime’s entire existence.

“...It’s boring.”

And yet, he says that when those ruby eyes are enamoured with the display set before them both. Not like Matsuda is surprised. The idiot had been locked up in those labs and that tiny room for the entirety of his existence. Well, ignoring any time, said idiot would break out. But still, Matsuda knew that idiot, despite knowing what they were, had never seen them before. Or at least, not that he remembers seeing them before. 

Matsuda wonders, what did Hinata think of that sight back then? Was it just boring and monotonous as Kamukura claimed to find it as? Matsuda didn’t know. He wished he’d asked back then, it was too late to do that now, after all.


End file.
